Ezra and Sabine are in the same room sleeping
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Sabine wakes up panic trying to get Ezra up. when she finally does get him up. to Tell him she's pregnant now


Star wars Rebels

Sabine and Ezra had been staying in the same room together now for a while. When one morning she had woke up trying to wake up Ezra for a long while.

Ezra, wake up

Sabine, what's wrong now?

Listen I know this is not what either of use wanted here. But I'm pregnant and it's yours. I don't know what to do. I never been pregnant or had this problem before. I know that you want to know how this happened and why.

He reached out to touch her face telling her that everything will be ok. Well figure something out. I am here for you Sabine. Plus if you say the baby is mind, then im not going to leave your side or let you out of my sight here. I'll be right here for you every day.

She looked down in his eyes and saw that he meant this. Leaning down she kissed him on the lip and started to fill his huge cock poking her on her pussy now. Ezra what are you doing. Does your dick have a mind of its own here? Or are you just getting turned on because of me.

A little of both and is that such a bad thing now?

No it's not because I want you now as well to my love. In fact I wonder what Hera would say to use both if she found out that you got me pregnant and still able to get other pregnant as well.

Sabine - I know what she says to me right now. In fact I think she drag me to her room and undress me right away and demand that I impregnated here as well to now.

How do you know this?

I have seen the way she looks at me like she is so very horny and wants to see how huge my dick is every time and in fact I been thinking you and me should tease here now.

So how huge is your thing if I may ask?

Well last time I looks it was about 6 to 8 inches long and 4 inches wide my love. Plus I'm still amazed you were able to take my entire huge dick in side your pussy and ass Sabine and still want it more.

As she bit her lip. she wanted to scream in pain as much ad moan out load from his huge dick inside her. the fact that she was able to handle it meant she was tbe right one for him.

As he pushed deeper and deeper inside her ass knowing she was so tight and wet. he reached down to grip her chest good squeezing her boobs as he fucked her harder

Sabine - Shit her lip holding in the scream as shefelt his hufe cock go deeper again inside het ass further. it hurt so much all she could do eas grip the brd and scream in to the pill now. know sge was already pregnant and could be a lot more after this. his huge cock felt so good in her ass

In fact only thing she wanted right now was to be used and fucked by her lover.

Ezra - Please what ever you do don't stop please don't stop.

I not going to stop my live in fact i am going to make sure you not again leave this room or do anything. but be fucjed by me.

Ezra - Are uou saying what I think your saying mow she ask?

Yes sabine i am. in fact i have already made sure your never bother by anyone else again mow on the ship.

wow your going to really make me more and more pregnant. So much that I can't do anything but lay and get fucked by your huge cock is that it.

yes I thats what I am planning on doing Sabine.

Ezra's - cock pushed deeper and deeper back into her pussy so fast not giving her time to react to what's happening or sop him. then after he was fully insise her now pushs deeper entering het womb and cumming a lot.

using his force powers he gagged her good and chocked her as well. Then said i want you to submit to me Sabine and become my cumdumpester wife slut.

She looked at him as she turned her head eyes full of tears and pain from being forced chock and gagged by him. knowing she wanted to say yes i will. but no in some way also.

he got angry at her now for not answering or shaking her head. so he thrusted Deeper and deeper fast. then cumming a lot in her ass filling her up good.

Sabine - had been waiting all day long now in Ezra's room for him. The fact that he had been gone for so long meant something was wrong with him. The first thing she thought of was seeing hera now walking by looking for her.

Hera - have you heard anything from Ezra today now or what is going on here.

Sabine - started to really get worried about Ezra. She new that hehad never been gone this long.

She waited and waited. She wanted to go find her lover and husband. But new she couldn't go because of the condition she was in now.

Sabine - Thought to herself. Thinking about were he could be right now and why he wasn't on the ship with her.

Soon a day later still he hadn't return from where ever he was. Sabina soon started getting really worried. She decided to go Talk to Hera and ask her why he hasn't returned to the Ghost.

Hera - Sabina I. don't know what to say.

But I'm starting to worry myself as well.

Sabina - Hera I so worried that something might have happened. I can't lose him already now.


End file.
